2019-20 Premier League: Match day 20
An emotional Alireza Jahanbakhsh scored his first goal for Brighton as they beat relegation rivals Bournemouth in the Premier League. Dominic Calvert-Lewin can become one of the best strikers in Europe, says manager Carlo Ancelotti after his double helped Everton to victory at Newcastle. Danny Ings capitalised on an error by Martin Kelly to earn Southampton a share of the spoils at home to Crystal Palace. Watford's revival under new manager Nigel Pearson continued as the Hornets survived being reduced to 10 men to beat relegation rivals Aston Villa 3-0 and move within three points of safety. Harry Kane struck a late penalty to earn Tottenham a point at Carrow Road and deny Norwich a first Premier League victory in seven matches. West Ham's miserable home record continued as defeat by a much-changed Leicester side left them stuck in a Premier League relegation battle. Anthony Martial and Marcus Rashford were on target as Manchester United defeated Burnley at Turf Moor to move within a point of the Premier League's top four. Chelsea staged a stunning late comeback to snatch victory and wreck Mikel Arteta's return to Emirates Stadium as Arsenal manager. Liverpool finish the year with a 13-point lead at the top of the Premier League table following victory over Wolves amidst more Video Assistant Referee controversy at Anfield. The referee should have stopped the game after getting in the way of a pass which led to Manchester City taking the lead on their way to victory over Sheffield United, says Blades boss Chris Wilder. Match Details Saturday 28 December 2019 Mooy | goals2 = | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,441 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Calvert-Lewin | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,211 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = Tomkins | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,108 | referee = Andrew Madley }} ---- Mariappa Sarr | goals2 = | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 21,348 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Aurier |goals2 = Eriksen Kane | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,072 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- |goals2 = Gray Iheanacho | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,519 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Rashford | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,924 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Sunday 29 December 2019 |goals2 = Jorginho Abraham | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,309 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,326 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- De Bruyne | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,512 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- League table after Match day 20 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football